


A Paradise to Call Our Own

by UnfathomableContellations



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfathomableContellations/pseuds/UnfathomableContellations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble, in which Blaine recounts the first time his lips met with Kurt's...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Paradise to Call Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> I was having some minor writer's block with Mistakes not Forgotten(on my FF.net account), so I decided to write a short drabble to clear my mind. It's not much, but I hope you enjoy!

It was like thunder, when his lips touched mine for the first time. Like when your feet caress the dewy grass on an early summer's morning. Like when you crawl under the warm depths of your blankets on a cold winter's evening. Like when the music to that _one song_ first touches your ears or when the magical combination of words within a book immerse and engulf you. For, in that one moment, everything bad in the world goes away. In that one moment, your troubles and your anxieties and your anguishes are all carried far, far away. Further than the sky and the stars and everything that you know and everything that you could possibly imagine.

Only this time the moment lasted longer. Much longer. Even once our lips parted and our grip lessened, I found myself still consumed with that same blissful feeling. I leaned back slightly, fixated with the brilliant set of blue eyes only just across the table from me. 

"We should practice…" I spoke, a small laugh escaping my mouth as my head cleared and reality once again took over.

I saw the resemblance of a smile spread across his face.

"I thought we were."

And with that, we both leaned back in; hungry to return once again to that paradise we could call our own.


End file.
